


If You Left Me

by Death_the_Kid88



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_the_Kid88/pseuds/Death_the_Kid88
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn. I am 15 years old. I have a best friend named Death The Kid. Nobody else can see him. They think I am crazy. But he knows the truth.





	1. My Name Is Maka Albarn

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS! 
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

I looked at the woman before me, clad in an all white nurses uniform. "Hello there, my name is Liz Thompson. I'm just here to talk with you for a little while, ok?" I nodded numbly, it was happening again. "Ok, so can you tell me a little about yourself?" I nodded again. "My name is Maka Albarn. I am 15 years old. I have a best friend named Death The Kid. Nobody else can see him. They think I am crazy. But he knows the truth." 

She looked at me with caution. But I was no longer focused on her. I was looking at the 15 year old boy, with three white stripes in his hair, clad in a black suit. He stood behind the nurse, watching me with his golden eyes. 

 

 

I hope you enjoyed! It was a just a short intro, so more is coming!


	2. I'm Not Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN SOL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS! 
> 
> So, my plan is to write mainly short chapters, but a lot of them. I hope this works!

"rn.... lbarn... Ms.Albarn!" I snapped my attention back to the lady in front of me. Kid walked across the room to stand besides me. 'Why do you have to show up now?' I sent him a glare from the corner of my eye, causing him to stick his tongue out at me. 

"Ms. Albarn, your friend Soul Evans brought you here. Can you explain why?”

“Soul does not believe me about Kid. He thinks i’m crazy. He thinks that after the accident, I lost my mind. But I’m not crazy. Kid is real. But then again, no one believes me, so I don’t even know why I try anymore.” 

Liz wrote something down in a notepad. “Well then, how about we just get you to your room.” She was obviously freaked out. They all are. But I don’t need then I’ve got this dork. I looked to my right to find Kid walking with me through this loony bin. 

I looked at other people that we passed. Most looked like they had lost all will to live, others were trying every so hard to hold on. Liz stopped suddenly, and spoke to a young man with light pink hair. “Well hello, Crona. How are you feeling today?”

He smiled, it was a sad smile, his eyes sunken in. “I-I-I’m doing better.” He looked at me, his eyes widening in shock while his jaw dropped. I hear Kid growl under his breath, I just rolled my eyes. “H-H-Hi. You are n-n-new here. I-I-I don’t know how t-t-to handle this.”

Liz smiled softly at him, “Why don’t you go try and find Patty then?” He nodded and walked off shakily. 

She continued leading me through the building, until we came upon a small white room. There was a small bed in the corner, a medium sized dresser besides it. The room was lit by one small light in the middle. There were no windows, there was one door, there was no escape.


	3. Why am I here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own SOul Eater or its charaters!

“So, I will leave you to get settled in. I will bring by dinner in about an hour. Tomorrow will be your first session with Doctor Stein, so please rest up.” I nodded numbly, only half way listening.

She closed the door behind her, and a permeating void of silence filled the room Kid walked around the room, “Wow. I can’t believe Soul sent you here.” 

“Ya. Me neither.”, bitterness filling my voice as I responded. I looked at the bag soul had packed. I set it on the cold bed and began to unpack. There were a few outfits, a hair brush, a blanket, and a small picture frame. I turned it around to find a picture of Soul, Tsubaki, and I before the accident. I smiled down sadly. The once happy memory was now infected with a soul crushing sadness that never left me/ 

I noticed a small note sitting besides where the picture was. Kid looked at it apprehensively, “What is it?” I shrugged as I picked it up and read. 

“Dear Maka,   
I am very sorry to send you here, but it was for the best. This whole imaginary friend thing has gone way too far, I’m worried. Please, just stick this out for my sake, your sake, and most importantly Tsubaki’s sake.  
With love, Soul”  
I angrly shoved the note into Kid’s hands where he stood now besides me. He read it in an instant, ad handed it back to me with a blank expression. “Maka, I-I’m so sorry.” I crumbled up the note and threw it across the room. 

“I just don’t get it why can no one else see you! Am I really going crazy? Why can't anyone believe me?” I sank to the floor in front of the bed. Kid sat down besides me and gently grabbed my hands, “Maka, you are not crazy. I am real, and one day everyone will believe you. I’m sorry to put this on you, but there is a reason only you can see me. A reason that is beyond your comprehension as of now. But one day I promise I will explain everything.”

I smiled up at him, looking into his eyes. They were such a strange color, but amazing nonetheless. His eyes were unwavering as he looked at me. He was telling the truth. “Okay Kid. I will trust you. But only so long as you keep your promise to tells me someday.” He nodded with a resolute feel.

I spoke again, this time softer, “Kid, I will stay by you, so long as you do the same.” 

There was another moment of silence, filled only with our slow breaths. “Maka, I will never abandon you.” He squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

We turned to face the opposite wall from the bed. The floor was cold and hard under me, and the bed that I was leaning on made my back ache. “So, Kid. What do you think of all this?” 

He cringed comedically, “Well, I think this place is awful. Like, who was that guy in the hall. Now he, was crazy.” 

I laughed, “I don’t know, I felt bad for the guy. I bet I could help him for real if we could talk. Or at least more than these people.”

Kid looked at me like I had grown two heads, “No. I will not let you be alone with him. Period.” 

I smirked, “I think you just don’t like him because of how he was staring at me.” He puffed up his chest and turned away pouting. There was a sudden knock on the door. Kid and I both tensed up, suddenly becoming aware of where we were. I stood up and spoke quietly, “Come in.”


	4. Dream or Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own Soul Eater or its characters!

"Come in"

The steel door swung open to reveal Liz standing with my dinner. I relaxed, and felt Kid release a deep breath. I calmly took the plate from her and closed the door without a word. What was the point of small talk? I was crazy after all.

I sat the plate on the dresser and turned to Kid. “It’s late, Kid. It’s been a long day. So, I’m gonna go to bed. Come see me tomorrow?” 

He stood and walked towards me, “Of course. Good night Maka. Sweet dreams.” 

With that, he disappeared like he was never there. I sighed and walked towards the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, ready to finally get some peace and sanctuary from this crazy place.

I quickly drifted off into sleep, greeted by a black void. Suddenly, my ears were filled with screams, lungs on fire, eyes burning. Where was once darkness was now a building on fire. I recognized the place as my apartment building. I was in the hallway, carrying a little girl on my hip as I ran towards the exit. 

I handed her to her mother and ran to meet Soul. His red eyes lined with worry. I noticed Tsubaki was missing. “Soul, where is Tsubaki?” He shook his head. “Maka-” I cut him off by running back into the burning building.”MAKA!!!” I heard him yell from somewhere behind me.

I ran up the stairs and into the old apartment I shared with Tsubaki. 

“Tsubaki? Tsubaki?!? Where are you???!!!” My screams fell upon deaf ears as the flames roared on. I ran to her bedroom. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing. I checked every room but the black haired girl was gone. Panic set in. “Tsubaki? Tsubaki?!? Where are you???!!!” My screams fell upon deaf ears as the flames roared on.

A coughing fit over took me as the air became more and more polluted with smoke. I ran out of the apartment, hoping she was outside and I had just missed her. 

As I ran back down the steps I heard a little boy screaming. I ran towards the source, to find our neighboors youngest child sitting on the floor in front of a fallen piece of the building, crying. I walked up to him, “Hey, Chris. Come here, I’m gonna get you to your mommy.” 

He turned to me and pointed at the rubble, “Tsu, Tsu!” I felt my eyes go big, and my heart stop. That’s what he called Tsubaki. I kneeled infront of the rubble where he pointed and began to move it. 

There, lying on the ground, covered in ash, was Tsubaki. “Tsubaki! Tsubaki come on! IM gonna get you out of here!” I reached for her only to see her shake her head. “No. Get Chris out of here Maka.” 

I nodded uncertainly, as I picked up chris and put him on my back. “I will be right back!” 

“Maka.... I love you, and you will forever be my sister Maka. Please, don’t blame yourself….” Her eyes were tearing up, and I felt myself on the edge of tears. “No. Tsubaki, this is not the end.”

“I’m afraid it is Maka. Please, be good to yourself. Find a good man, be happy. That’s all I want for you.”   
“Tsubaki!” I yelled out as I watched the remainder of the wall come down on her. Just like that, half of my heart was ripped out of my chest. My sister, my best friend, she was gone forever.

I fell to my knees, Chris still on my back. The building was coming down all around me, there was no escape. 

Suddenly, a hand jerked me up and pulled me through the maze of rubble towards the exit. I was shoved outside, along with Chris. Tears still pouring down my face. I looked up to find a boy my age with black hair and golden eyes looking down at me. 

The building in front of us collapsed. Burrying my best friend with it. “NO! TSubaki! PLease! NO!!” I yelled out in pain, but my cries fell upon deaf ears. The boy took Chris off my back and told him to go find his mother. He then sat besides me and allowed me to cry into his shoulder. 

I was alive. I should have been hopeful of the future. But my world had gone dark. The light in my soul and begun to fade. The scene changed to a black void once more. I looked at the person besides me, “Who are you?”

He smiled down at me, “My name is Death the Kid, but please, call me Kid.”

Suddenly he was gone. “Kid? Kid?Kid!” I shot up in my bed, my clothes wet from sweat. I looked up to find a very worried Kid staring back at me.


End file.
